


Blue Boy

by gayyaomomo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Gen, Lance and his siblings, M/M, keith meets lance's family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyaomomo/pseuds/gayyaomomo
Summary: The four times Lance bonds with each of his siblings and the one time Lance's boyfriend bonds with Lance's Siblings





	Blue Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not speak Spanish but I do try my best to be the most accurate. If I have made any mistakes please let me know I'd appreciate it.
> 
> Each chapter is a different interaction

Camila and Lance: The sweltering heat of the Cuban summer beat down on Camila and Lance from where they sat in Camila and Violeta’s shared bedroom. Camila was dressed in only a tank top and shorts right sitting in front of her bed, resting her back against the bed frame it as she trained her eyes on the old television in front of her. Lance sat behind her on the bed trying to concentrate on the drama of Rosario and Tojosa instead of the feeling of his clothes sticking to his skin. The T.V was playing reruns of an old telenovela as the air conditioning unit hummed in the background. The small house was deserted Mama, Papa, Violeta, Adrian and Aaron had all left to visit the beach and go into to town. Mama had let them stay in though she knew how important watching Sol De Batey was to the two of them. The old television set that sat in Camila’s room had a grainy quality that would flicker in and out as they sat ready for hours of drama and munching on mango wafers. Lance kicked his feet against the bed before letting put a wine, “Hermana mayor, I’m thirsty!” Camila glance behind her to see Lance pouting at her trying his best to guilt her into getting him a drink. She turned back around to resume watching, “That’s not my problem hermano menor you know where the water is.” 

“Ya but I don’t know where Mama keeps the cola.” 

Camila groaned before pausing the recording and getting up to lazily trek to the kitchen while Lance’s cheered behind her. She returned with two bottles of cola and a bag of Plantain lime chips. “Te quiero Camila,” he smiled at her cheekily. She tossed him a bottle but kept the chips for herself which Lance protested to no end. “Hey! That’s not fair I want some,” he tried to reach a hand into the bag but before he could even touch a chip Camila slapped his hand away eyeing him coolly. “No my chips huevon I got these chips because you wouldn’t get up.” 

Both of them didn’t want to reach for the remote in the sweltering heat so they decided to sit next to each other on the bed eating mango wafers, chips, and drinking cola. Camila even started telling Lance about all the boy troubles she was facing while Lance listened with rapt attention occasionally sneaking a chip from under her nose as she ranted. “This guy at school keeps trying to ask me out and I don’t know what to do,” Camila whined lolling her head back to look at Lance who looked unimpressed. “Tu maletín,” was all Lance said with a shrug. He had sass even for a seven-year-old. Camila shouted out a protest, “But he-he-he’s a jamonero!” 

“Jamonero? No jamonero can touch mi hermana mayor!” Lance declared jumping onto the bed and striking a pose. Camila laughed and ruffled his hair as he went back to munching on his snacks. “You do that hermano menor, you do that.”

After Lance had finished his snacking he got anxious, being the seven-year old that he was, so he decided to occupy his hands. He started braiding Camila’s long dark hair into intricate braids that looked almost professional. Camila had started to relax under her younger brother’s soft touches and with the calming sound of cicadas outside her eyes fluttered shut and she hummed old songs from when she was Lance’s age. Suddenly Lance’s hands stilled and she opened her eyes, eyebrows knitting in concern. “Lance?” she questioned gently as he shifted behind her. “Hermana mayor? I know you’re five years older than me so does that mean you’ll forget about me?” Camila couldn’t help a small offended gasp leave her lips as she turned around not caring that the braids were probably now ruined. “No-no-no! Por qué tú piensa esto?” Lance blinked back tears as he shrugged his shoulders, refusing to meet Camila’s eyes. “Oh hermano menor,” she sighed pulling him into her arms and lightly stroking his hair. “I will never forget you and I will always, always remember this moment,” Lance seemed pleased with that answer but before he could slip out of her grasp she continued. “But you have to remember too? Prometes?”

“Prometes.”

Violeta and Lance:  
Lance was standing in the kitchen home alone in the house when the front door slammed shut causing him to jump into the air. Violeta was standing there clutching her car keys panting heavily and taking in Lance’s appearance. Bruises were forming on his face and they were accompanied by a split lip and by the looks of it a broken nose. She stalked over to him and reached out to gingerly touch his face but before she could he flinched away as if bracing for a punch that would never come. A look of pain flashed across Violeta’s face before her previous expression of visceral anger returned. She pulled her hand away and clenched her fist, “Get in the car.”

“What-?”

“Lance get in the car.” Before Lance could respond Violeta had walked out the front door again to where her car was waiting. Lance decide not to question her and scrambled after her remembering to close and lock the door behind him. As soon as he sat down in the passenger seat Violeta pulled the old battered Jeep out of the driveway not even bothering to check and see if Lance had his seat belt on. Lance knew where they were going. Last summer the two of them had found this cliff while exploring and found it was completely deserted no one ever visited. So, it became their safe space, when life got too much the two of them would take off without a word and no one bothered to follow them. As they sped down the deserted street Violeta nodded to the radio giving Lance free reign of the music. Usually, he would pick obnoxious bubble gum pop to play from his phone but following the events of the day, it seemed too out of place. He flicked through the radio stations before settling on one. A familiar song drifted from the speakers and Violeta’s hands visibly relaxed on the steering wheel as Lance’s voice and the piano meshed together beautifully. “He stumbled into faith and thought-God this is all there is,” Lance was staring out the window as the Californian landscape blurred past them. “The pictures in his mind arose-And began to breathe,” If Lance closed his eyes he could almost imagine himself in his room with playing the piano as the song came from his phone using it as a coping mechanism to block out the rest of the world. Instead, he was speeding down empty roads past empty fields with his older sister in the seat next to him in the middle of a school day. He took a shaky breath before continuing, “And all the gods in all the worlds-Began colliding on a backdrop of blue.” Violeta looked over at Lance’s bruised face with a bittersweet smile before joining him for the chorus, “Blue lips-Blue veins.” As the piano break began Lance closed his eyes and held up his hands and started playing as if there was an actual keyboard in front of him. Lance had always been a restless kid a side effect from the ADHD he suffered from but it was especially noticeable with his hands. So, as a young child, the only way to keep him focused was by occupying his hands which lead to Lance being able to play both the piano, the guitar, and the ukulele. “He took a step but then felt tired-He said I’ll rest for a little while,” Lance’s voice had a small hitch in it as he sang. “But when he tried to walk again-He wasn’t a child-And all the people hurried past-Real fast and no one ever smiled,” Lance’s voice was breaking every other word while tears slipped down his face and when the chorus rolled around it was mostly Violeta singing, “Blue lips-Blue veins-Blue, the colour of the planet from far, far away-Blue lips-Blue veins-Blue, the colour of the planet from far, far away.”

“He stumbled into faith and thought-God this is all there is,” Lance whispered, trailing off as his body was racked by sobs and as Violeta just kept driving to escape the problems they left behind. 

Ana and Lance:   
“Lance! Lance!” Ana yelled at her older brother who was passed out on the kitchen table his face in a bowl of dry cereal and textbooks. “Dios mío Lance,” Ana sighed at him as she slowly moved around the kitchen trying not to wake him. She knew that Lance was studying hard for his college entrance exams but honestly he needed a break once in a while. Judging by the stillness from the rest of the house she would be the only one up for a while so Ana decided it was time to be the responsible one for once. Walking into the living room she grabbed a pillow and blanket and dragged them back to the kitchen with her. She draped the blanket over Lance and removed his face from the bowl of cereal to tuck a pillow underneath. Ana looked over at him with a fond shake of her head before letting the coffee pot brew. In the middle of mixing the pancake batter, she felt Lance groggily press his face into her hair. “Well, hello Mr. Almost college student,” she teased as he moved from her hair to where the coffee machine had just beeped. “Ana,” Lance started as he poured his first cup of coffee, “you are thirteen shut the fuck up.” 

“And you have cereal on your face and in your hair,” Ana said pointing at his face with the wooden spoon in her hand. Lance cursed as he brushed cereal off of himself but as he held the cereal pieces in his hand he looked at them thoughtfully. Ana’s eyes widened, “No, don’t you dare,” Lance glanced at her wiggling his eyebrows as he popped the cereal in his mouth. Ana shrieked and flicked pancake batter at him, “Begone foul demon who hath replaced my brother.” Lance almost choked on his cereal as Ana calmly poured pancake batter onto the pan, “What?” 

“My brother would never eat cereal that has been on his face especially after not going through his usual skin routine and you are the rankest compound of villainous smell that ever offended nostril,” Ana finished while flipping the pancake over and watching it turn golden brown. Lance put his coffee down and gaped at her, “Did you just quote Shakespeare at me?”

“The Merry Wives of Windsor Act 3 Scene 4.”

“Oh my god you nerd,” Lance screeched as he pounced on her putting her in a headlock, ruffling her hair. “Lance! Get off of me! Deja la singae tú chismoso,” she cried elbowing him in the stomach. Lance gasped in mock offense, “Me? A chismoso? How dare you!” She just giggled and went back to making pancakes. “By the way, I need you to drive me to the mall today,” Ana said as she passed him a plate of perfectly cooked pancakes. Lance raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed continuing, “Mama and Mum are busy today and you’re the only other person here with a driver’s license.” Lance shrugged his shoulders mouth full of pancake and Ana turned off the stove and put the rest of the pancakes of a plate for the rest of their family. She slid into the seat next to him at the kitchen table and batted her eyes at him in an attempt to sway him. He sighed and nodded, “Are we going bra shopping?” Ana nodded and looked down self-consciously at her flat chest. Lance nudged her with his shoulder playfully, “Hey don’t worry about it just remember to bring your breast forms.” She smiled at him shyly and nodded and Lance beamed at her, “Remember you’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen and I’d do anything for you.” 

“Good because you’re paying for my bra.”

“What?!”

Aaron and Lance:  
Lance was sitting in his dorm room on his very unmade bed at one am typing up an essay as fast as humanly possible. His roommate Hunk had run with their other friend Pidge to the seven eleven a block away from campus for emergency supplies. Thank god for twenty-four-hour convenience stores. Lance finished off the last of his energy drink as his phone rang. He scrambled around for his phone until he found it under a pillow on the other side of the room. Without even bothering to check who was calling he picked up, “Pidge for the last time I want the fried chicken and waffle potato chips how hard is this for you to understand.” The voice on the other end of the phone was silent for five awkward seconds before they asked, “Who the fuck is Pidge?” Lance started and checked who was calling him, his face lighting up when he realized who it was. “Aaron? I haven’t heard from you in months,” Lance said excitedly as he looked at the picture on the corkboard of him and all of his siblings easily finding Aaron’s messy hair and grin. Before Aaron could respond Lance looked at his clock suspiciously, “Aaron it’s one am what the hell are you doing awake you have school tomorrow.”

“No Lance you don’t understand I am pissed and you need to hear about this now,” Aaron said sounding half like he was about to throw something and half like he was about to laugh his ass off. Lance automatically thought of the worst possibility, “Is some comemierda at school calling Ana Adrian again because I swear to God.” 

“No no, it’s nothing like that it’s somehow weirder…” Aaron trailed off and Lance could hear him collecting himself on the other side of the line. “I got in trouble for plagiarizing a story I wrote in English…about my own life,” Aaron said with finality in a tone much too serious for the situation. Lance’s caffeine-addled brain didn’t quite catch up with what his little brother had just told him, “I-what?” 

“My teacher gave me a zero because apparently, I PLAGIARIZED MY OWN LIFE,” Aaron yelled over the phone, clearly fuming. Lance burst out laughing at the absurdity of the situation, “A-Aaron please shhh everyone’s probably asleep,” he said still giggling. He heard commotion on the other line and vaguely heard Ana threatening to cut Aaron’s dick off if he didn’t shut up and go to sleep. Still stifling his giggles Lance turned back to his essay typing away as he put Aaron on speaker phone to both listen and work. “So anyway,” Aaron continued, “we had to write a fictional story in English about hardships so I decided to write about our own lives because I think that’s plenty hardship.” Lance hummed and nodded in agreement they had been through a lot of hardships if he thought about it. Born and raised on the island of Cuba learning both Spanish and English in a household of seven once the twins were born. Then when Lance was ten and Aaron was five their dad had died in a freak car accident that left their Mama a single mother of five. After moving to California, they had to deal with racism and xenophobia as well as their Mama now remarrying another woman (who they all adored) and on top of that Aaron’s twin now coming out as trans and going by Ana. It sucked ass for a while. “But apparently, there’s a story out there with a similar plot premise and I plagiarized it and only changed some minor details,” Aaron huffed moodily. 

“What happened next,” Lance asked he was now 100% invested in this story and he couldn’t wait to tell Pidge and Hunk when they got back with their food. “Well I got in so much trouble they sent me to the principal’s office where I got lectured about plagiarism,” suddenly his voice took on a mischievous tone and Lance was very afraid. “It gets even better though because they called Mama and Mum and had them come in to talk about an appropriate punishment for me,” Lance suddenly had an idea of where this was going. “They didn’t!”

“They did! They brought them in and Mama just sat there until he was finished explaining the situation and in the calmest voice possible Mama just said, ‘Sir I hope you understand this but there will be no punishment for my son’.”

“Dios mío, MAMA.”

“He was so taken aback Mum was trying not to laugh because he looked like Mama had just slapped him and she continued with, ‘Because my son literally, and I mean this in every sense of the word, JUST WROTE A STORY ABOUT HIS OWN LIFE SO HOW CAN HE PLAGIARIZE HIS OWN LIFE!’” Lance was howling with laughter at this point, there were even tears leaking from his eyes. Aaron was also laughing, “The look on his face when he realized what a mistake they had made and then Mama started doing that thing she does when she’s mad.”

“Threatening someone in Spanish when they can’t understand her?”

“Ya, that and her exact words were, ‘Usted es coño borracho! Te daría un puñetazo si pudiera. No tengo fe en sistema de educación Americano.’”  
“Holy shit.”

“I know.”

“The American education system is mad fucked up.”

Keith and Lance:   
Lance glanced over at Keith who was tapping his foot against the bottom of the car nervously. “We’re almost there,” Lance said pulling into the street where his parent’s house was located. As soon as Keith heard what Lance had said he jumped in his seat and yep Lance definitely saw a cold sweat breaking out on the back of his boyfriend’s neck. Keith reached for his phone, “Don’t even think about texting Shiro he’s working,” Lance said casually. Keith slowly moved his hand away from his pocket and rested it on the console. Lance pulled the car into the already overcrowded driveway and turned the car off. Lance sighed and looked at Keith, “Babe are you okay? You know if you don’t want to we can go stay at Hunk’s place he lives close by.” 

“No!” Keith blurted out startling both himself and Lance. “No?” Keith sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair, “It’s just fuck- I’m n-nervous okay? I’ve never had a real family or a serious boyfriend so I don’t know how Thanksgiving is supposed to work and I don’t know how I’m supposed to meet my boyfriend’s entire family.” Lance smiled at him, “Keith if you were this worried you should have told me, we could have talked about this,” he shook is head in fond disbelief. “You stupid boy I love you okay? Just tell me next time,” Keith turned, his face bright red as he mumbled out something. Lance smirked, “What was that I couldn’t hear you.”

“I said I love you too you ass oh my god,” Keith pushed Lance’s laughing face away from him but he too was smiling. “Okay but seriously do you want a rundown of my family?” Keith gave him and indescribable look as he pulled Lance towards him a kissed him deeply before pulling away, “I thought you’d never ask.”

“Okay, so we have my Mama, Novia and my Mum Lilia, happily married for shit I don’t even know how long I need to ask Camila she’d know,” Lance trailed off mumbling to himself before Keith snapped his fingers in front of Lance’s face, “Lance focus.” Lance started, “Right where were we,” before Keith could respond Lance continued. “Camila is my oldest sister I think her fiancé Max is also here so Camila and Max. Camila is the gossip but she’s the most mom like of all of us and she’s a successful writer.” Keith nodded resolutely, “Camila okay who else?” 

“Violeta she’s my other older sister, I’m the middle child, she’s also bringing her girlfriend Isabella. Vi is a junior in college and she’s majoring in linguistics. Vi was my favourite sibling growing up (don’t tell anyone) and she’s the most supportive, cool, big sister ever.” Lance had an almost faraway look in his eyes as he remembered fond memories. Keith broke his silent revelry, “That must be nice,” Keith said softly. “Oh don’t act like that Shiro’s your older brother,” Lance said. “I meant the older sister,” Keith explained, “besides I didn’t grow up with Shiro. He and Allura saved me from the foster system as soon as Shiro found out I was his brother.” Lance squeezed Keith’s hand comfortingly, “You have them now though and,” he raised Keith’s hand to his mouth a brushed his lips over it, “you have me.” 

“I do.” 

“Last thing the twins Ana and Aaron both still in middle school. Ana is trans but don’t overtly mention it just know so you’re not surprised. Okay?” Keith took a deep breath, “Okay.” Lance beamed at him “Great let’s go.” 

This was a bit nerve-wracking to say the least. As soon as he stepped into the house it was full of noise, warmth, and happiness. It also felt as though eyes were watching him where ever he went. Novia and Lilia were warm and welcoming and accepted him with open arms. If he was good enough for their son he was good enough for them. 

“Keith?” Keith turned to see Violeta holding a pair of keys while the rest of Lance’s siblings stood behind her. “Yes?” Keith responded hesitantly, instinct told him this wouldn’t end well. “We’re making a store run,” Ana spoke up rocking on her heels, “Wanna come with?” Aaron finished. “Sure…Is Lance coming with us?” Camila shook her head with an indecipherable smile on her face, “Nope it’s just going to be us.” The four siblings walked out the door clearly expecting Keith to follow. Keith hesitated and in his moment of hesitation both Max and Isabella walked up to him and clapped him on his shoulders, “Good Luck.”

This was how Keith found himself sitting in the back of a jeep in a Target parking lot being angrily stared down by all four of Lance’s siblings. The cold sweats were back again. Keith cleared his throat and moved to exit the car but as soon as he moved to touch the handle all the doors locked. Camila crossed her arms and studied him, “Keith Kogane, we have much to talk about.” Keith gulped nervously as both Aaron and Ana poked and prodded at him, “He’s hot,” Ana supplied. Keith turned to stare at her incredulously. “He does have a nice body,” Aaron supplied with begrudging admiration. Keith awkwardly pushed Aaron and Ana away from him and turned to look at Camila and Violeta confused and slightly annoyed, “Okay what the fuck.” 

“We want to know what your intentions are with our brother,” Violeta said looking him up and down pretty obviously. Keith thought back to what Max and Isabella had said to him before he left, “Do you-Do you do this with everyone one of your siblings bring home?” All four of them gave a small start, “Well…he’s smart I’ll give you that,” Camila said slowly sounding if just the tiniest bit impressed. “So he’s not like that fuckboy what was his name,” Violeta tapped her chin thinking. “It started with an L? Lo-Lotor?”

“Oh my god fucking Lotor,” Keith mumbled and Violeta turned to him curious, “What?” Keith angrily huffed and waved his arms as much as he could in the crowded car, “Fucking Lotor was dating Lance while I knew him and I hated him. He was so obnoxious and obviously only wanted Lance for his body and he was so full of himself.” He looked up and saw a raised eyebrow from Camila and knew what that meant, “But not in the endearing way that Lance is because Lance is attractive and he always looked like he stepped out of a fucking Pantene commercial. I hated him. I punched him in the face once.” 

“Holy shit,” Violeta exclaimed, “I wanted to do the same thing but Mama wouldn’t let me.” Ana, Aaron, and Violeta all looked to Camila who had her eyebrows furrowed deep in thought. “Can we keep him,” Ana asked, “Please?” Keith strangely found himself just a tad offended, she sounded like a little girl who found a kitten in the rain and wanted to keep it. Camila gave him one last hard look before breaking into a grin, “Keith Kogane, welcome to the family."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys last night my laptop crashed and deleted everything I was working on including a follow up to my popular one shot Home is Where the Heart is. This was one of the only things I was able to salvage and now my writing schedule has been completely screwed up and pushed back I apologize.
> 
> Comments and Kudos would really help me out seeing as my laptop crash has made me feel like absolute shit 
> 
> Wanna give me a quick pick me up? Send me an ask on my tumblr for anything from general asks to headcanons (tumblr: babytrashking)


End file.
